


The Importance of Pancakes

by Lecrit



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Lightwood-Bane Family Feels, M/M, Oops, Pancakes, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Shameless Innuendos, also, just cause I can't help myself, lightwood-bane family, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: “I would like a cute Alec and Magnus day in where they cuddle and talk a bit about the future and a second scene where it’s the future and they have their two sons”</p><p>Written for the SH Summertime Gift Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Pancakes

Magnus hums a Lady Gaga song quietly under his breath as he flips pancakes in the pan, only half attuned to the sound of Alec setting up plates on the table behind him. It is a quiet morning, the first one they’ve been able to get together in weeks and the sun is shining through the windows of the apartment’s kitchen, bathing the room in light and warmth.

And yet, nothing is as warm as the presence of Alec behind Magnus’ back as he slides his arms around Magnus’ waist, peeking over his shoulder to get a look at the food.

“That smells amazing,” Alec mumbles, burying his head in Magnus’ neck to drop a kiss against his pulse point, sending a wave of shivers down his spine.

“Are you talking about the food, Alexander?” Magnus teases lightheartedly.

“Partly, yeah,” Alec replies, pressing another kiss right below Magnus’ ear. “But you can’t blame me, pancakes are only the second best thing you can do with your hands.”

Magnus chuckles and spins around in Alec’s arms to plant a kiss on his lips, as Alec hums appreciatively. “Third,” he corrects with a mischievous smirk.

Alec is about to lean forward for another kiss when they are - rudely - interrupted by a loud pleading sound at their feet. Chairman Meow is looking at them with what can only be described as a judgmental look on its face and Magnus is starting to wonder if it is possible that he passed on some of his own sass to his cat. Which only makes the Chairman more fabulous, so he’s not going to complain about it.

Magnus steps away from Alec to pick the cat up. His boyfriend stares at him in bewilderment as Magnus turns towards the pile of pancakes that are already done and rips out a small piece to give the cat. The Chairman engulfs the whole thing greedily and meows for more, bumping its head against Magnus’ chest.

“I already gave him his food,” Alec protests loudly. “Stop giving him sugar, he’s gonna get fat.”

Magnus stages an exasperated gasp and huddles the cat tighter against his chest, scratching between its ears. “Don’t listen to him, Chairman, you’re perfect.”

Alec huffs out in both amusement and exasperation, rolling his eyes. “Our children are so going to lead you around by the nose,” he says, picking up the filled plate before Magnus can feed any more to the cat.

He goes to sit at the table but Magnus doesn’t follow him.

Probably annoyed that there is no food available for him and that Magnus has blanked enough to stop petting him, the Chairman jumps out of his arms and rushes out of the kitchen, chin held up in the air in defiance.

Magnus stays frozen by the cooker, his lips slightly parted in shock.

Eventually, Alec glances up when he realizes Magnus isn’t joining him, stopping mid-movement as he is about to pour syrup on his pancakes.

“Babe?” he calls out warily, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. “You okay?”

“O-Our children?” Magnus stammers, his usual eloquence having left him completely.

Alec frowns and squints one of his eyes dubiously. “Um… Yeah?” he mutters, half probing and before Magnus can say anything else, his cheeks flush and he drops the bottle of syrup on the table with a clamor. “Oh shit,” he blurts out, his previously cool features discomposing completely. “We’ve never talked about it, have we? I-I just assumed. Since, you know, I want kids and you’re so good with kids, I thought you wanted kids too but you’ve never actually said anything about wanting kids. Oh, shit. _Fuck_. I mean, Shadowhunters only fall in love once and I know I’m not going to love anyone else but you. Ever. And I mean -”

“Alexander,” Magnus calls out before he can go on like this forever. He finally moves again, striding the few steps that separate him from the table, taking his seat in front of Alec. He reaches out to take his hand, dropping a kiss on his knuckles. “It’s alright. You just surprised me. I had never really thought about it,” he admits with a sheepish smile.

“Y-You’ve never thought about it?” Alec echoes in bewilderment, and a hint of disappointment flashes in his gaze.

“It’s not that I don’t want that with you,” Magnus rushes out, eager to see that spark vanish from the beloved eyes. “A - A family. It’s just that - Well… No one has really ever wanted to have children with me so…” He cuts himself off, dismissing his confession with a seemingly careless flourish.

“Oh,” Alec breathes out, his eyes widening in understanding and he squeezes Magnus’ hand.

“Have you?” Magnus asks. “Thought about it, I mean.”

Alec nods without a second of hesitation and something warm flutters in Magnus’ chest.

“I’ve always wanted kids,” he says. “I mean, I had pictured myself having a couple of them and running the Institute like my parents did… I always thought I’d be married to someone I didn’t love, though. A random Shadowhunter my parents would have picked out for me.” He pauses and shrugs. “This,” he says, gesturing widely to indicate the room and their breakfast in front of them, “is not what I had imagined but… well, this is much better,” he mutters, squeezing Magnus’ hand before he lets go, and start attacking his pancakes, as if everything he just said didn’t completely _wreck_ Magnus.

Magnus doesn’t move to eat, staring at the man in front of him in utter awe, wondering inwardly how he got so lucky.

“What?” Alec asks through a mouthful as he looks up and catches Magnus staring.

“Darling, you know the rule,” Magnus teases because he can’t help himself. “Swallow before you speak.”

Alec levels him with a pointed glare and shakes his head in a gesture that clearly indicates how familiar he is with Magnus’ bawdy innuendos.

Magnus quickly recovers though, his lips pulled into a thin line. “I love you,” he says.

Alec gives him a wide lopsided grin and Magnus’ heart skips a beat.

.

That night, when they are lying in bed, Magnus snuggles against Alec, leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder as his fingers run intricate patterns on the bare skin of his stomach absently.

“So,” he drawls, trying not to make the hesitation too obvious in his voice, “you imagined us having children.”

“Yes,” Alec replies immediately. “But I have to inform you that what we just did is not the way to make babies.”

Magnus chuckles. “Tell me more,” he demands and it sounds more vulnerable than he would’ve liked but the thoughts have been running through his mind all day long and he needs to know.

Alec wraps an arm around his shoulders, huddling him closer. “Our kids would be badass,” he says, hiding a smile in Magnus’ hair as he drops a kiss against his temple. “I’d go through training with them, and Jace and Izzy of course. But they would have a killer sense of style, which would admittedly have nothing to do with me.”

“Obviously,” Magnus snorts.

“I’m not that bad,” Alec protests halfheartedly.

“Your horrendous collection of black shirts says otherwise,” Magnus retorts playfully, poking him in the ribs.

“Hey, alright,” Alec snickers.

“What else?” Magnus asks, pressing a light kiss against Alec’s collarbone.

“They’d be little angels,” his boyfriend replies. “Well-behaved, polite, good-mannered.”

Magnus manages to contain his mirth for a whole second before he laughs out loud. “Sure, love,” he giggles, voice heavy with sarcasm. “Have you met us? And our friends? And your siblings? Our children will be terrible.”

Alec chuckles, his fingers running along Magnus’ arm. “Yeah, I know,” he admits easily. “But a man can dream.”

And it does seem like nothing but a wild dream, Magnus ponders to himself bitterly. He is centuries old and never has he had all the pretty things Alec is talking about.

But nothing forbids him to dream when he is lying in bed with the man he loves. And if this is what Alec wants, Magnus has enough fight in him to try to get him just that. So he lets himself dream.

.

Magnus wakes up to the sound of laughter waving to his ears and he can’t help but smile through his daze. He groans when he realizes Alec’s side of the bed is already empty and almost cold but decides to make the most of it, stretching widely on the bed, blowing out a content sigh.

He pushes up on his elbows to look at his surroundings. The door to the bedroom is ajar, which is where the laughter is coming from. Magnus gets out of bed and quickly slides on one of Alec’s faded t-shirts before padding his way to the kitchen.

He leans against the frame of the door and resolves in observing quietly the scene before his eyes. Alec is standing in front of the cooker, flipping pancakes in the pan. Rafael is standing next to him, raised on his tiptoes to peek at the food while Max is riding Alec’s back, his arms around his neck and his legs around his stomach.

“Dad,” Max laughs his childish, cheerful laugh that never fail to make Magnus feel warm and fuzzy inside, “this doesn’t look like a cat.”

“What?” Alec exclaims in false affront. “There are the ears,” he says, gesturing vaguely with the spatula in his hand. “And there’s the body, and the tail.”

“It looks like a big potato,” Rafael chimes in without guile.

“Papa makes them better,” Max replies putting both his hands at the top of Alec’s head.

“Well, Papa cheats because he uses magic,” Alec retorts petulantly, since he is obviously the adult here.

“Can I use magic?” Max asks eagerly, wriggling in excitement. Alec has to drop the spatula in the pan and grab Max’s legs to prevent him from falling from his back.

“Not without Papa,” Alec says solemnly.

Max pouts a little but he quickly recovers, giggling as Alec flips the pancake in the pan.

“It looks even more like a potato now,” Rafael mocks softly, looking up at Alec with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Come on now,” Alec groans with an exaggerated pout. “You’re both being mean.”

“No Dad, don’t be sad!” Max exclaims loudly and he tightens his hold on Alec’s neck to pull him backwards, dropping a wet kiss on his cheek that has Alec laughing loudly.

“Sorry Dad,” Rafael says, tugging at the hem of Alec’s shirt to catch his attention. Alec squats to get to Rafael’s level and their eldest son drops a kiss on his other cheek while Max gets off his back.

“Papa!” the little blue warlock yells as he catches sight of Magnus in the doorframe.

“Hey Blueberry,” Magnus calls out, beaming.

He wonders if he might break his jaw with how much he is grinning right now. Max runs to him and bolts forward so fast that Magnus barely has the time to bend to catch him, promptly falling on his backside.

“Papa, Dad is trying to make pancakes but he can’t do the cool shapes like you do! You have to teach him!” Max blabbers excitedly, waving his blue hands around exaggeratedly.

Alec huffs indignantly and Magnus glances up to smirk at him.

He rises to his feet, hooking Max against his hip and moves to join the rest of his family, bending down to drop a kiss at the top of Rafael’s head, who just smiles sheepishly at him.

He then looks to the side at Alec, who gives him a staged glare before he moves to grab plates in the cupboard, leaving the pan to Magnus. He wriggles his wrist, blue sparks dancing between his fingers, and Max and Raphael squeal in delight when the pancake magically turns elephant-shaped.

“That’s cheating,” Alec calls out dramatically.

Magnus rolls his eyes, although a traitorous smile is tugging at his lips and finishes cooking the rest of the batter before he lowers Max to the ground and let him join Alec and Rafael at the table.

When their sons are both eating - or devouring, more accurately - their pancakes greedily, he circles the table to slide his arms around Alec’s neck from behind him, dropping a kiss against his cheek.

“Don’t be a sore loser, darling,” he teases lightheartedly.

Alec picks at his lion-shaped pancake with his fork and finally drops the façade, a soft grin breaking his composure. He takes one of Magnus’ hands to press a kiss in his palm, his thumb gently stroking against his skin.

“They grow up so fast,” Alec sighs as Max bursts into laughter when his older brother starts making faces at him.

“I know,” Magnus replies.

Alec stretches his neck to look at Magnus and kisses him, squeezing his hand.

“I love you,” he murmurs reverently.

“I love you too,” Magnus whispers and kisses him again.

When they pull back and look back at their sons in a same movement, it’s to find two pair of eyes already fixed on them.

“What?” they ask in perfect synchronization.

“You’re gross,” Rafael kindly informs them.

“Kissing is icky,” Max adds for good measure.

And Magnus thinks this was a dream definitely worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by my darling [Pravs](https://twitter.com/magnusbake), who is a wonderful little cupcake.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@lecrit](http://lecrit.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [@_L_ecrit](https://twitter.com/_L_ecrit) ❤


End file.
